Thanks alot mom
by kristenkar
Summary: Emma Tutwieler's mom comes for a visit and brings the loser sons of her bingo buddies, but during an attempt to get rid of them Emma ends up meeting the man of her dreams
1. Meeting Spencer

Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life series or anything else. I only own my OCs

Emma Tutweiler was leaning on the rail of the backside of the ship with tissue in hand while lamenting on her love life, wondering how it went so awry.

"Why did I even come on this stupid ship in the first place, when I was a show girl I could get any man I wanted?" thought Emma.

Never had Emma thought that she would be in her mid-thirties, still single and the only guy that likes her is a crazy pervert that carries a doll of her around everywhere he goes.

While pondering her predicament she started to feel a little lonely and pathetic so she decided to visit Moseby. After everything Moseby and her have been through they decided to just remain friends. But Emma felt like he was more like a brother to her, someone she could count on and tease.

Moseby was working at his desk as usual so Emma went up to him, jumped on his deck and started to kick her legs back and forth.

" Would you please get off my desk?" asked Moseby trying not to sound angry, although he clearly was.

Emma being a smart ass replied " Nope, I like it up here I'm thinking of making this a daily ritual"

Before Moseby got a chance to retort a woman walked up to check in

"Emma?" the woman who was walking up to the front desk said

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Emma answered almost screaming at her

"Well I was talking to some of my friends (bingo buddies) and a lot of their sons (losers) are still single and I showed them a picture of you and they really wanted to meet you so I brought ten them on the ship to visit you." Emma's mom Kate said in excitement.

Emma mouth just dropped in complete terror, while Moseby stood there snickering slightly.

Trying to break the silence her mom kept on talking "So I was thinking that you could go to dinner and dancing with all of them tonight and see which one you like the best and then he can be your boyfriend, then husband, then I'll actually have grandchildren and…"

"MOM!" Emma shouted at her mom

"Actually I already have a date tonight" Emma eked out just so her mom would shut up

"Alright then I will see you and your date later then" Kate said. After checking in she walked away and then signaled the boys to follow her.

Once her mom had left Emma collapsed in complete terror but realizing the circumstances she pick herself, brushed herself off and then went out to find a date.

"Good luck with that" responded Moseby

After an hour and a half of walking around the sky deck Emma was beginning to feel hopeless but then she spotted a cute guy sitting at a table in the corner drinking a smoothie.

"Hi I'm Emma I know this sounds extremely awkward but I need to ask you something," Emma said as she walked up to the man almost tripping and falling on him.

The man seemed to nod in agreement

" Ok, well see my mom just came on board and she brought about ten eligible bachelors with her and she is trying to set me up with them but I don't like any of them. So I told my mom I had a date so I couldn't have dinner with them. But the truth is I really don't have a date, so I was wondering if you would out with me just tonight, like a fake date or a real one which ever you prefer to get my mom off my back. If you can't that's fine I was just wondering," Emma said trying not to sound to sound to desperate even if she was. She spoke so quickly she sounded like Addison.

The man just smiled at her. Then he stood up shook Emma's hand and said " Hi I'm Spencer Hill and I would love to take you out on a real date. I came here to visit my sister but she is to busy with her boyfriend to spend anytime with me, so I needed to find something to occupy my time and if I get to spend it with a pretty and funny girl that's bonus."

Emma just stood there for a moment feeling shocked but overjoyed. "Did he just say yes? And a complement too, Wow." Emma thought

"Um, Yeah, thank you" Emma finally said

" Oh no its my pleasure, trust me I've been there, my mom is always trying to set me up. But I might add I don't know why you would need any help getting a date" Spencer said sincerely.

Emma cheeks started to turn as red as her hair

" I'll pick you up at your place around seven. I just need to know where your place is and your number if I get lost, this ship is so big," Spencer said with a small smirk

Emma nodded then pulled a card out of her bra and handed it to Spencer

"Thanks" Spencer said trying not to stare down her shirt " How did you do that?"

"I got the idea from Moseby, the manager, he has pocket hankies that pop out from his shirt pocket so I figured I could do the same with my business cards and my bra. I made it at build a bra." Emma said while smiling

"Ok" Spencer responded nearly busting up "I'll see you later"

"See you" Emma said as she walked away

Front Desk

"Moseby, Moseby!" Emma said ecstatically " I got a date!"

Before Moseby could respond Emma skipped away to look for something to wear for her date.

"What was all that about" Bailey asked Moseby as she approached his desk.

"Your teacher just got a date" Moseby responded in semi-excitement

"Well that's great I'm happy for her." Bailey said.

"I'm very excited too because my brother is coming for a visit and I haven't seen him in so long. Can you please tell my tell me if he checked in yet?" Bailey said

"Sure, under Pickett?" Moseby asked

"Actually no, all my brothers took my mom's maiden name because they didn't' want their last name to be Pickett all their life. His name is Spencer Hill" Bailey said.

"Ah yes, he checked in a few hours ago" Moseby responded.

"Thanks Moseby" Bailey said while walking away.


	2. First date

Emma was searching her closet looking for the perfect outfit to wear. She wanted to impress Spencer but her mom was coming so she didn't want to over do it. After throwing about half of her wardrobe all over her room she finally found the perfect little black dress to wear.

Then right as Emma was looking for shoes her doorbell rang.

"Shoot, I'm not ready yet" Emma whispered to herself.

"Hey it's Spencer, can I come in? Spencer said in a relaxed voice.

"Sure it's unlocked" Emma said while still looking for the best pair of shoes to wear that matches her outfit.

As Spencer walked in a flying shoe hit him.

"Emma what in the world are you doing?" he asked

"I'm looking for the right pair of shoes to wear for our date" Emma said

"Well could you please stop throwing them around? Those heels hurt." Spencer said while rubbing his head where a shoe hit him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hit you, oh wait these shoes!" Emma said while jumping up and down after finding her favorite shoes.

"Wow you are a very enthusiastic person" Spencer said then took Emma by the arm and walked her to the restaurant.

Spencer and Emma walked into to the restaurant and started to look for a nice quit both they could sit in so they could be alone and actually have time for a real conversation.

"Emma, Emma!" Kate called from behind them.

"Oh no, my mom is here already, and she brought friends" Emma said nervously

"Emma I brought some visitors for you. This is Albert an accountant, Bartholomew a taxidermist, Edwin a flatulence analyst, Grayson a funeral director, Carl a secret agent intern, Cosmo a gynecologist, Nevel, a website owner, Kirk a minister, Gilbert a chicken farmer and Hubert a hotdog vender. They are some of my friend's sons. But I didn't realize you actually had a date tonight I thought you were lying. Well that's alright we can all join you on the date" Kate said enthusiastically

"Uh…" Emma could not even think of how to respond.

"That's a very pretty dress Emma but don't you think it is a little skimpy for a first date. Oh well come now lets find a table all of us could sit at" Kate said as she dragged Emma and Spencer by the wrist to a huge table in the middle of the room.

All the color had washed out of Emma's face and any smile she and Spencer had quickly faded. Emma had to sit at the end of the table right in between Kirk and Nevil and her mom directly in front of her.

"That's a very pretty dress" Kirk said, "Very nice legs too they look so smooth can I please…."

"Get away from me you pervert!" Emma yelled as she pushed Kirk out of his chair.

"Emma that is no way to treat guest now you help him up and apologize right now young lady!" Emma's mom screamed at the top of her lungs so everyone in the restaurant could here.

"Sorry Mom" Emma said meekly and helped Kirk up off the ground.

Spencer gave Emma a sympathetic look as he realized her mom was worse then his.

Just then Spencer stood up and said "Ms. Tutweiler, I don't mean to sound rude but Emma and I were really looking forward to our date, just the two of us and if you don't mind I think Emma and I are going to leave now and have a real date somewhere else"

Emma was shocked. _Did Spencer really just say that?_

"Well fine you two can go on your little date but Emma I still want you to meet all of these guys later so every lunch and dinner you will have lunch and dinner with one of them until you have gone through them all. Have fun you two" Kate said as she walked away with the boys.

"I can't believe that worked" Emma said in delight

"I can't either, but now that we are alone why don't enjoy our date." Spencer added

"So Emma, besides having a very overprotective mom is there anything else I should know about you, start from the very beginning?" Spencer asked.

"Well" Emma began to talk "I grew up in a small town in Connecticut just outside of Hartford. I lived with my parents Kate and John and my older sister, Andrea, I also have two older brothers Francis and Erik who used to tease the heck out of me so I had to learn to defend myself and tease back. In high school I actually had a few boyfriends, which might be the reason my sister resents so much. After collage I realized I needed to out of that little town so I followed my passion as a dancer and went to Vegas and became a showgirl. But I quit that job because the guys that liked me only liked me for my body. So then I took on some other jobs and then when Andrea stole my fiancé I came on this ship and became a teacher…."

"Wait you're a teacher here?" Spencer asked

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" said Emma

"No, it's just you know how when I said I came here to visit my sister, she goes to this school, her name is Bailey Pickett" Spencer said

"Wait, your sister is Bailey? Wow, um, that's great, I guess." said Emma unsure of how she real felt.

"It is great that means we have more in common than we thought" Spencer said with a smile.

"I said I would never date parents, but I didn't say anything about brothers" said Emma giggling.

"So what crazy things did you did as a child? From what Bailey said about her teacher it didn't sound like she would do something like that but now that I met her I'm not so sure" Spencer said

"Why do you want to know so much about me?" asked Emma

"I'm curious," answered Spencer

"Ok, one forth of July my brothers and I were playing with bottle rockets and Francis thought it would be cool if we attached one of our pet turtles on one. So we did, it went up and never came down. Now that I look back at that I feel really bad but I was eight so you can't blame Me." told Emma

"Any other pet stories I should know about?" Spencer said while he was laughing

"Well" Emma began "We also used to have a cat named Fluffy but on one real hot day when I was five my sister and I felt that she needed to get a hair cut so we tried to shave some of her fur off. She was then renamed Tuffy. A few years later my brother accidentally ran over her leg with theirs bikes. She was then renamed Stumpy. She died of embarrassment two years later."

"So what should I know about you?" asked Emma

"Um, ok" Spencer started explaining, "I'm the oldest in my family and I have two younger brothers and way too many younger sisters, Bailey being on of them. I've worked on the farm my whole life even through collage. I dated a few girls but I mostly focused on helping out in the family business. I do love it on the farm but it's good to get away."

After they finished eating and dancing the two decided to take a walk around the sky deck.

"I had so much fun with you tonight" Spencer said to Emma

"Me too" Emma responded.

"Do you mind if I…"Spencer began

"Kiss me? Yeah that's fine, you can do that," Emma said. _I can't believe this he actually wants to kiss me! _

"Spencer" a voice called out

The two stopped kissing and turned around to see Bailey

"Ms. Tutwiler!" Bailey said.


	3. Kirk, Nevel, Bartholomew and Cosmo

"Hi Bailey. What are you doing up after curfew?" Emma asked

"What are you doing here with my brother?" Bailey quickly added.

"Well Bailey" Spencer started to intervene" Your teacher and I just went on a date and we really like each other and we are going on another date tomorrow"

"That's great! Ms. Tutweiler has been looking for a man forever, now she will finally stop complaining about it in class." Bailey added enthusiastically "But I thought you were dating someone back home that's why I never told Ms. Tutweiler I had a brother her age."

"No I wasn't dating anyone, mom would just set me up on dates" Spencer added.

"Oh! I'm so excited I have to tell everyone." Bailey said

"Actually we would kind of like it if it were kept a secret I don't want the other students think I give you favoritism in class because I went on a date with your brother" Emma said

"OK that's fine, I'm going to back to my room now, have fun you two" Bailey added with a smirk.

**Next morning**

Emma was awake but still in bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hi it's me, Spencer can I come in"

"Sure" Emma said in a tired tone while trying to get out of bed.

"You look cute this morning." Spencer said to Emma.

"Thanks, uh I'm still in my pj's aren't I?" Emma said while rushing to find something appropriate to wear that covered up more of her body.

"Oh no don't change you look really good in that. You have very nice legs." Spencer said.

"Thanks, really you think so?" Emma asked.

Then they heard someone knocking on the door. Emma went to answer not realizing that she was still in her pj's and Spencer was in her room.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Emma

"Remember you have a date this morning with Kirk, the minister. He is taking you out to breakfast." Kate continued to talk as she walked into Emma's cabin "Emma why is there a man in your room and why are you wearing those very revealing pajamas?"

"I just came for a visit to see if she wanted to have breakfast together but I forgot she was busy, so I'm going to go now, Bye Em I'll see you later" Spencer said as he left Emma's very small cabin.

"Thanks a lot mom you just chased away my date" Emma yelled at her mom.

"Oh sweetie, you already have a date for breakfast and lunch, you can see him at dinner. Now hurry up and get changed Kirk is waiting" Kate said enthusiastically.

"Uh, I don't wanna go mommy!" Emma moaned.

"To bad now get your butt in your room, change then let Kirk take you to breakfast." Emma's mom said.

"Fine" Emma groaned then went into her room to change.

**At dinner with Spencer**

"Oh my god Spencer breakfast and lunch was horrendous." Emma said.

"So I'll take it your dates didn't go to well." Spencer said.

"Uh" Emma groaned "Well I showed up at the restaurant with my mom and Kirk was waiting for us there. So I greeted him, sat down, ordered our food and then as we ate I realized Kirk is the most boring man I ever met. All he talked about his job and how wonderfully boring it is. The date seemed to take forever I had to drink a mimosa just to keep myself from falling asleep. I've never have been so happy to go to school in my life. Once I got to school I started to regret that I had a Mimosa right before class but it wore of in time.

"Wow" Spencer said.

"It gets worse" Emma continued "Then at lunch I had a date with Nevil, the website owner. He was so full of himself that was all he could talk about him and his site . Then out of nowhere he asked me if I wanted to make out with him, thank god my mom wasn't there. After he asked me that I squirted mustard on him and ran out of the café."

"I'm so sorry Emma is there any thing I can do to ease your pain?" Spencer asked with a smirk on his face.

"You know I would have kissed him if he was cuter" Emma said as she giggled.

"So you want to go out to dinner." Spencer asked.

"I'd rather eat in with you, I'm tired of going out today" Emma purred seductively as she snuggled up to Spencer.

**Next day, at dinner with Spencer**

"So how did today's date go?" asked Spencer knowing what the answer would be.

"I can't take it any more! They keep on getting worse." Emma said. " Today Bartholomew, the taxidermist took me out to breakfast. I couldn't even eat my breakfast because every thing he said sounded so disgusting. He went through step by step on how he stuffs the animals and then he pulled one out of his bag and showed me. Then for lunch Cosmo, the gynecologist took me out. He spent the entire lunch telling me how you get pregnant and all the steps after."

Spencer just sat their staring trying not to barf.

"I handle this any more. I don't want to hurt my mom but I can't take this any longer. These guys are horrible I just want to be with you." Emma said.

"Well then lets leave." Spencer offered with enthusiasm.

"What we just can't leave I have to teach class and you're visiting Bailey and my mom and…"Emma said just before being interrupted by Spencer kissing her.

" Come on Em, you can get a substitute. My sister is to busy with Cody and your mom can take care of herself. Lets just get away. We can runaway to the farm. I'll tell my mom that I'm coming back with you, she will be thrilled." Spencer said.

"OK let's do it" Emma said while the two walked back to their places to pack.

"I love you Emma"

"I love you too Spencer"


	4. The farm, the family and the lake

**On the plane to Kettlecorn**

"I can't believe we just left the ship and Moseby didn't even complain." Emma said while leaning on Spencer.

"I know I can't wait for you to meet my family and see the farm. You will love the place you get to stay in. It is a little cottage about a mile away from the main house and it is separated into two sides yours and mine, but there is a door connecting the two sides."

Spencer said excitedly.

"We're here Em" Spencer exclaimed as the two arrived at the farm.

The two walked up to the main house and went inside where Spencer's mom Ginette was cooking dinner for the family.

"Mom I'm home and I brought a guest." Spencer called

"You told me you were bringing a guess but who is he?" Spencer's mom said as she walked towards him and Emma stepped around the corner" You finally brought home a girl. I told you there would be someone on that ship for you."

"Hi I'm Emma it's nice to meet you Mrs. Pickett" Emma said politely.

"Nice to meet you Emma but please call me Ginette." Spencer's mom replied.

"So mom, Emma is a teacher on the ship" Spencer started to say but then looked at the clock and realized how late it was.

"Mom I'm going to show Emma where she will be staying we'll see you at dinner" Spencer said as he walked out of the room with Emma.

"Wow it's beautiful." Emma mentioned as she walked into her side of the cottage.

The cottage has two sides. Each side has a bedroom, living room with a couch and TV, a bathroom and a small kitchen nook. There is also a connecting door that goes through the closet.

After unpacking and watching a little television Spencer and Emma heard the bell that said it was time for dinner, so they went to the main house.

"Hi you two, dinner is almost ready but I thought you could say hello to some of the family before we ate." Ginette said.

Then a little girl about nine years old came running up to Spencer

"Hailey!" Spencer said as he greeted his sister.

"Spencer I missed you so much" Hailey mentioned "I also heard you were bringing someone home with you. Is that her?"

"Yes Hailey that is her. Her name is Emma" Spencer responded

"Hi Emma, I'm Hailey, Spencer's brother. Are you his girlfriend?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yes I am his girlfriend it's very nice to meet you Hailey. I love your sunflower dress." Emma said.

"Thanks, I like your dress too" Hailey mentioned then walked over to Spencer.

"Good job Spencer, I like Emma. She's very pretty and nice, unlike the other girl you've dated that won't even talk to me." Hailey whispered while she went to sit down.

Then two other boys came in the kitchen. Sam, the first boy was two years younger than Spencer and the other, Tyler, was in his late twenties.

"Wow who brought the hot girl home." Asked Sam when he saw Emma.

"Spencer is this your girl? She is so out of your league" Tyler said.

"Yes, this is my girlfriend Emma. I met her on the ship." Spencer mentioned to his brothers.

"Can I have her?" Asked Sam

"No she's mine!" Spencer remarked.

Both boys moaned in disappointment as they sat down

"Wow this food is so delicious" Emma stated.

"Thank you, I try" Ginette responded

"Yah, Mom only make this good of food when we have guest." Spencer mentioned

**After dinner**

"Hey Em, I was thinking we could take the horses out on a ride there is something I want to show you." Spencer suggested

"Sure I'd love that where are you taking me?" Emma asked

"You'll see" Spencer added.

Spencer and Emma rode the horses until they reached a nearby creek.

"Here we are." Spencer said

"Wow it's so well hidden" Emma responded

"When we were kid we always would come out here and go for a swim" Spencer said while he told off his shirt.

Emma just watched him in amusement as his muscled rippled.

"Well aren't you coming in?" Spencer asked Emma

"I don't have a swim suit." Emma mentioned

"Your wearing a bra and underwear right?" Spencer said raising an eyebrow

"Maybe I'm not wearing any underwear." Emma said seductively as she took off her pants and shirt and jumped into the pond.

"Wait I have something else." Spencer said as he took out some beer.

"I love you Spencer" Emma stated as she wrapped her arms around him.

**Next morning**

"Uh! Turn off the sun" Emma said as she rolled off her bed. "What happened?"

"You and Spencer went down to pool, got drunk and late last night Tyler and I were looking for you two and found you two laying on the bank. So we grabbed the picnic towel scoped you two up and brought you back." Sam said

"Thanks" Emma mentioned while holding her head witch was pounding in pain.

Then Spencer walked into Emma's room looking just as bad as Emma.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Tyler said to his brother.

"Please don't tell mom." Spencer asked his brothers

"Tell mom what?" Sam responded.

"Thanks" Spencer said. "Hey tell mom we will be in for breakfast in a little bit"

"Sure" The two brothers said as they left the cottage.

"You don't think we're going into this too fast?" Emma asked Spencer.

"I don't think so. I mean we are in our thirties and we have been waiting so long for a relationship so why not jump into it? As long as we love each other why does it mater what we do" Spencer mentioned

"Great, because from what remember I had so much fun last night." Emma said "I'm hungry can we please go to dinner now?"

"Emma do you really want to go to dinner looking like that?" Spencer asked

"Maybe both of us should get cleaned up first but hurry I'm hungry." Emma responded

"Alright" Spencer said


	5. Heels and Meals

**After Breakfast**

"Hey Emma I have to work on the farm today but maybe you can help me." Spencer asked.

"It depends what you are doing" Emma responded.

"I'm going to pick fruit this morning" Spencer mentioned.

"Sure I'll help" Emma said.

"Wait Emma aren't you going to take off your heels and put more comfortable shoes on?" Spencer asked.

"No I do every thing in my heels I'll be fine" Emma responded.

"You'd have to climb a ladder." Spencer mentioned

"I know" Emma said as she walked outside with Spencer looking at her with doubt.

"Come on Em, you can't work in heels all day." Spencer said

"Want to bet?" asked Emma

"Sure, I bet you that you can't wear those heels for twenty four hours strait while working." Spencer responded

"Fine I'll take that bet whoever wins get to choose what both of us do for the rest of that day no questions asked." Emma mentioned

"Deal" Spencer said as the two walked to pick fruit.

In the field, picking fruit

"Are you sure you can climb a ladder in heels?" Spencer asked Emma

"I'm fine" Emma responded

"Alright" Spencer said

"Here I'll pick the apples and toss the to you and you catch them in the basket." Emma suggested

"Hey wait Emma I'm not ready yet stop throwing apples at me." Spencer said

"Oh I'm sorry did the woman in heels hurt the big strong man" Emma responded teasingly.

After having a fruit fight, doing some other chores and eating lunch Emma and Spencer went out to the plow field.

"Well I'm surprised how well your doing Emma but there is no way you are going to last till noon tomorrow." Spencer mentioned.

"What ever you say Spencer." Emma said as she hopped on to the vehicle.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked

"Sitting." Emma responded

"You're crazy, scoot over, I'm driving." Spencer said

"Fine, only if I can play with your hair as you drive." Emma mentioned

"I love you crazy" Spencer responded sweetly

"I love you two farm boy." Emma said.

"Why must you call me that?" Spencer asked

"Because it annoys you." Emma replied.

After they finisher plowing the field, Emma and Spencer went back to their cottage to get cleaned up before dinner with the family. Spencer's mom said she was making a special meal.

"I'll see you in a little bit Spencer I'm going to take a shower." Emma said

Spencer just stood there with a pouty, puppy-dog face, staring at Emma.

"What?" Emma asked

"Wouldn't it save water if we took a shower together?" Spencer suggested

"No Spencer, maybe another time after we know each other better" Emma replied

**Emma's Pov**

_Wow I can't believe Spencer wanted to take a shower with Spencer. I mean I saw him with nothing on at the lake but I was drunk and can't remember any thing. Wow I still can't believe it, a few weeks ago I thought I would never meet a man and now I'm in love._

**Spencer's Pov**

_I can't believe Emma almost agreed to take a shower with me. She must really love me. Well if I win this competition I know what I want to do tomorrow. Wow, this is so weird I never felt like this before but something about Emma just makes me so darn happy._

**Normal Pov, at dinner**

"Well you two seem to be very happy." Ginette mentioned to Emma and Spencer as they entered the door

"Yeah what has gotten into you two?" Sam asked with a smirk

Just as Sam said that Emma and Spencer smacked him in the head

"Ow" the brother responded

"Wait Mom, I thought you said we were having a big meal?" Spencer mentioned

"No I said I was making a special meal." Ginette said

"Ok" Spencer said, "Wait where is every one?"

"Oh, I'm just making a special meal for the two of you." Ginette mentioned to the confused couple. "Have fun you two!" Ginette said as she lit a candle and walked out of the room.

"Did your mom just set up a date for us?" Emma asked Spencer

"Oh wait I forgot something." Ginette said as she came back in the dinning room and put on some Italian music.

"Why do I feel like we are in set for Lady and the Tramp?" Emma asked

"So if you are Lady does that make me the Tramp? And do we have to eat our spaghetti until our lips meet?" Spencer mentioned

"Don't forget about pushing the meatball with our noses." Emma added

**Please Review**


	6. Happily ever after

"Emma wake up" Spencer said as he walked through the closet and went to the side of Emma's bed.

"Uh what time is it?" Emma responded

"It is 5:30 am." Spencer answered

"Too early, go away" Emma replied as she put a pillow over her head.

"You said you wanted to work with me, so get up, get dressed and come with me to milk the milk the cows and collect the chicken eggs. Tyler and Sam are waiting." Spencer said grinning

Emma just let out a small moan and turned around in her bed.

"Alright Emma if your not going to get out of bed I guess I will just have to pick you up." Spencer said as he lifted her up and took her kicking and screaming outside where his brothers were waiting.

"Whoa Emma, nice pj's and legs" Sam told Emma

"Spencer get me back in side now" Emma screamed in Spencer's ear.

"Fine I'll bring you back inside" Spencer replied to Emma

Spencer brought Emma back in the cabin and she had a very pouty face.

"Hey Emma I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings it was just a joke" Spencer mentioned to his girlfriend.

"Well, I wouldn't have minded so much if no one is outside. It was actually kind of fun." Emma responded.

"Alright Em, get dressed and I will meet you outside" Spencer said sweetly

"Okay" Emma replied

**Milking the cows**

"Spencer is this how you do it?" Emma asked

"Here let me help you" Spencer responded as he wrapped his arms around Emma to help her.

"We are never going to get any work down at this rate." Tyler told Sam

"I don't now about that, when Spencer left to get more buckets she was doing a pretty good job." Sam replied to his brother.

**A little later**

"Time for the chickens" Spencer told Emma

"Are they mean chickens?" Emma asked

"Only one named Henrietta, but we save her for last." Spencer replied.

"Alright so how do we do this?" Emma asked

"I'll lift up the chicken and you can take the eggs." Spencer answered

"Ok Emma we just have one left" Sam said

"How about you guys do it" Emma mentioned

"Oh no Emma, we want to see you do it" Tyler responded

When Emma tried to pick up the chicken it chased all four of them around the barn trying to peck them until they jump over a nearby fence and Emma and Spencer landed in a bale of hay.

"Did you see that Spencer that chicken tried to peck me into a nub." Emma said.

"Come on Emma it's time for breakfast" Spencer said as he lifted Emma out of the hay.

**Noon**

"Well Emma, you won, you went twenty four hours in heels and you didn't complain once. I'm proud of you." Spencer told Emma sincerely.

"Thanks Spencer" Emma replied.

"So, what do you want to do the rest of the day?"

"I don't know let's go back to the cabin and I will figure something out." Emma answered.

**In the cabin**

"Wait Emma why are you going through my closet?" Spencer asked

"I'm looking for something to do" Emma replied "Oh wait I found something"

"Board games?" Spencer asked, "You want to play board games?"

"Yeah, they are fun!" Emma responded, "We can talk as we play them"

"Alright, lets play and talk" Spencer said excitingly

**Next morning**

"I had fun last night Emma" Spencer said

" Me too" Emma replied, "I love you"

"I love you too Emma." Spencer told Emma, " Emma I've got to go out for a little bit so I'll see ya latter."

"Ok" Emma responded.

**It has been two weeks and a half since Emma and Spencer arrived at Kettlecorn**

**The two of them are laying down up on the little porch above the cabin**

"Wow Spencer, I can't believe that we have known each other for three and a half weeks." Emma said as the two stare at the night sky.

"I know I felt like I've known you forever" Spencer responded

"But I feel bad that I have to leave soon but I should really get back to the kids" Emma mentioned

"Well I'm glad I get to come back with you" Spencer said

"Spencer are you sure you can come, I mean don't you have to take care of the farm? I mean I'm just your girlfriend "Emma mentioned

"Not for long" Spencer whispered under his breath tying not to break his secret

"Emma lets take a ride on the horses I want to show you something."

"Alright" Emma responded

The two hopped on a horse and road up to a few bolder and climb on top of them

"Wow it's beautiful." Emma said as the sun started to go down

"I know that's why I brought you here, Emma I need to asked you something." Spencer told Emma with a smile on his face

"What is it Spencer?" Emma asked

"Will you marry me?" Spencer said as he bent down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Of course I'll marry you Spencer" Emma replied before kissing Spencer.

**Epilogue**

**Emma and Spencer got married on the farm a few days later. Emma invited her family to the wedding, her mom has never been so proud of her. But the most excited person at the wedding was Hailey. Her sister got jealous after seeing Emma so happy. Tyler and Sam were also jealous at their brother for getting such a great girl. After going on their honeymoon they returned to the ship where Moseby was semi-angry at Emma for being gone so long but forgave her after hearing she was married. Spencer and Emma told Bailey who was fairly angry at first and wouldn't talk to them but then became happy for the both of them when she heard Emma was pregnant.**

**The End **

**I may write a sequel but I want to work on some of my other suite life stories first**


End file.
